Life Beyond Death
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: What do you believe happens to the mind and soul when you pass away? Is there a heaven or are you just gone, nothing, like when you're asleep without dreams? Or do you awake in a world you are obsessed with to live another life in another form? This is something I wrote for fun and decided recently to upload for you guys. Once I complete it I will rewrite it.
1. New beginning

**Chapter 1**

_A ColdHiddenBlade story_

* * *

What do you believe happens to the mind and soul when you pass away? Is there a heaven or are you just gone, nothing, like when you're asleep without dreams?

Or does it depend entirely up to you, to be reborn into a new world with mind intact? What if you died and awoke in the world of your latest obsession in a different form to create a new life? Whether that would be your personal Heaven, or a world like Earth, what about a movie or a book? Or maybe even the universe of a video game, it all depended on you.

_Where would you go_?

**-AC-**

The wind was crisp and filled with the scent of the forest. There was an icy wind blowing down from the high rocky hills, a different feeling to the heat of Australia's famous Sunshine State, Queensland.

Quietly she watched through the bushes as she witnessed a group of white men threatening a young Mohawk child. Not something one would see in the Gold Country in 2014.

Yet this scene she had replayed before many times, back when she had been at home playing her Xbox 360 like always, back when she was alive and human. Now she saw it for real, Charles Lee threatening a young Connor from Assassin's Creed 3.

Finally after words being thrown back and forth, the butt of Johnson's rifle knocked out Connor and the Templar's dispersed without a care for the boy's safety. Once they were gone from sight, slowly she crept forward to lie down beside the young boy to protect him from the cold wind with her thick fur and watch over him from wild animals. The area was filled with wolves and bears.

Yes that was fur, thick and a mix of white, reddish brown and black, the fur of a typical Grey Wolf of America. Something she hadn't been before waking up here in this world. After the betrayal of one she thought as her loveable father, why did he do it? Was it because she discovered the butchered bodies he had buried years ago belonging to her mother and grandparents?

There was no point in asking what happened and why, he wasn't here.

Black nose twitched at the scent of smoke in the wind and ears flicked backwards at the sound of screaming in the distance, George Washington was attacking Connor's people. It made her chest constrict to hear in in reality… or was this illusions?

The boy didn't wake through the battle, not until the air was thick with smoke and the screaming died down, he looked startled as he groggily looked at the massive wolf lying at his side.

He said something in his language and reached out to pat her before pausing midair as he breathed deeply in the smoke, his eyes filled with realization as the memories of the previous hour returned. "Ista!"

Using her high back as leverage to stand, Connor began to struggle towards his village. It was possible he was suffering a serious concussion and it made the wolf-girl worry. As close as she could she walked beside him.

Connor didn't mind the wolf that stuck by his side, as long as it kept helping him whenever he stumbled and continued to let him lean on it as his legs wobbled and gave way then he didn't care.

Inside the burning village, no one noticed the boy and wolf. They were fighting to get everyone to safety and put out the flames. "ISTA!?" Through one of the longhouses the boy ran, now recovered from the spinning in his skull. Much to the wolf-girls relief. It looked like he wasn't going to have long lasting damage to his brain.

Quickly the wolf followed, leaping over the fallen planks of wood while Connor slid underneath them. Close to the river he banged on the door crying to his mother who was visible through the gaps, pinned beneath the rubble of their longhouse roof.

The odd pair veered around the side and along the river, a section of the longhouse fell outwards as the fine wood holding it up burned into ash. The wolf-girl quickly grabbed Connor by the back of his shirt and pulled him out of the way of some falling timber.

Before the dirt and smoke settled, Connor ran inside calling to his mother. He weakly tried to pull up the timber holding down Ziio. The beautiful Mohawk woman said something to her beloved son while handing over her bone bead bracelet.

Ziio looked to the wolf for a moment as the large creature dug large fangs into the boys sleeve to try and pull him away as the roof began to crack, a man appeared behind them and threw Connor over his shoulder.

"ISTA!"

"Konnorónhkwa." The final word was only just heard as burning wood fell upon Ziio. Engulfing her in flames.

**-AC-**

The smell of ash and death was thick as it began to settle leaving a grey layer over everything from the ground to clothing, also including the wolf's fur. Connor sat next to the water with knees pulled up to his chest, the wolf sat beside him staring out across the water with ears perked up high like a dog guarding its master.

A chubby native boy, the one who was Connor's best friend, slowly made his way over to ask something in their language before sitting on the other side of the depressed boy. Kanen'tó:kon looked to the wolf for a moment before saying something that caused Connor to look up at the wolf, who was now looking down at him with bright blue eyes. Filled with her mysterious intelligence.

After some silence, he answered his friend's question while running fingers through the wolf's mane, after explaining Conner spoke in English towards the wolf. "You are Okwaho."

Okwaho, that was a word she didn't recognize but it warmed her from the inside for some reason. Connor was giving her a name, like he wanted her to stick around.

And Okwaho will bring honor to this name by his side.

* * *

_What do you think so far? This is not going to be like my typical stories_


	2. Bears are only the start

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Perched in his tree, Connor awaited with his tomahawk in one hand while holding a small eagle bone whistle he made himself between his lips. He released a few practiced pitches so he sounded perfectly like an eagle, this was the sound for Okwaho to act.

With a howling bark, she rushed from her hiding place in the bushes towards a small herd of deer. At the sight of the predator rushing at them with bared fangs, they all ran away, towards the invisible dangers of Connor and Kanen'tó:kon's position.

Young Connor leapt from the tree and landed directly on top of one large deer, his tomahawk killed the beast instantly with a skillful hack at the back of its neck. With less experience, Kanen'tó:kon's jumped out of the bushes and shot an arrow into another deer's throat.

The look on the slightly obese boy's face was one of surprise; he didn't think his arrow would strike as true as it did. The adrenaline pulsed blood in his ears loudly making him giddy.

Huffing, much like a dog, Okwaho flopped to the ground with a loud thump by the two causing Kanen'tó:kon to laugh and give her a pat on the scruff of the neck while Connor started to skin the deer.

Okwaho watched and listened to the pair talking in their language, even nine years living with the Mohawk tribe she couldn't understand everything but mostly hunting related terms, though she had learnt that her name meant wolf and also understood other animal words from her time hunting with Connor.

After the deer were skinned, Connor petted Okwaho while examining some pieces of bone. "I will make more beads for you, Okwaho. And replace those old feathers…"

As an answer, Okwaho shook her body after standing up causing the many pale beads platted into her thick mane to tinker and bending the already ruined feathers some more. One bone bead for every large kill both her and Connor contributed together to.

Feeling a little more confidant after his lesson, Kanen'tó:kon separated from them to try hunting on his own, Connor went off to hunt down more deer leaving Okwaho to her own devices.

Making certain she stayed in hearing range of the two boys if anything unexpected happened, Okwaho explored the edges of the valley. In the distance her sharp eyes could make out trails of smoke in the air from one of the Frontier towns.

'I can't wait to travel the world with Connor when he leaves, I want to see early America in person.' Okwaho breathed in while sitting on the large flat stone overlooking the decline, the gentle wind picked up the beads and feathers in her mane, the gentleness made her eyes slowly shut and made her sleepy.

In the distance there was a cry and roar startling Okwaho, as quickly as she could the wolf sped across the land and over fallen trees. Kanen'tó:kon was running back towards the village with his many hare's thrown over his shoulder, behind him Connor was fighting off a large black bear with nothing but his tomahawk.

With a growl, Okwaho ran down the hill at breakneck speed and leapt onto the bears back so she could dig her fangs into the bear's scruff and her claws into its shoulder blades. The big beast howled out in pain and stood on its hind legs to try and throw off the wolf.

A bad mistake for it, Connor slashed at the bear's bared throat with a sweep of his arm. Okwaho jumped to the side to keep from being squashed by the huge bear as it fell backwards. Silence fell over them as they looked down at the corpse, this deserved a great bone ornament. Kanen'tó:kon was running back up the hill with two of the older hunters.

They shared a few congratulating words and laughter before the two older men began to skin the bear giving Connor the chance to relax, after the men were done he hacked off a bone and took it while leaving the rest to the older hunters, and return to the village to speak with the Clanmother.

Okwaho kept close to Connor as he entered the main longhouse to sit across the fireplace to the elder woman, she watched quietly as the boy took the glass ball, which then started to glow a frightening light.

Both the Clanmother and Okwaho observed as Connor went into a trance and began to walk away, they both stood and followed quietly. The old woman shooed away others of the village, not wanting the boy to be taken out of the 'spirit' world.

Ears were open to every sound, Okwaho would not allow anything harm Connor while she was with him. The Clanmother smiled at the protective creature as Connor knelt next to the river.

They waited a few meters away to await the boys return, when he did he didn't notice the pair and began to carve something into the mud with a finger. The Clanmother joined his side and commented on the drawing before pointing in a direction.

Connor nodded his head in understanding as stood to his feet, "Come Okwaho." And she followed with one last lick to the Clanmother's fingers and ran off to gather Connor's things with him. The villagers eyed him curiously then called out as he rushed away, they looked to each other, the spirit must have shown him something important.

Through the trees Connor climbed and jumped while Okwaho followed his scent from the ground, excitement filled her to the marrow as the wind flew past her and she yelped happily.

Somewhere above her, Connor was giving a small smile at the wolf's cheer and felt his nerves evaporate and bloom with a free feeling. He was finally going to get the chance to exact his revenge on Charles Lee. That thought was enough to hasten him.

Travel was slow as Connor scaled rock faces while Okwaho took the long route around and followed his scent towards Davenport Homestead. But she easily caught up to him in the woods where he was reorganizing his things so it was easier to carry his newly acquired Cougar pelt.

After some repacking the two began their trek towards the Manor they could see through the trees, "It really is made of stone…" Connor whispered in awe as they grew closer, also more nervous.

Okwaho stuck to his side, giving him the confidence boost to climb the hill and walk towards the front door. The boy looked down to the large wolf then back up to the door, one deep breath later and he knocked on the wood.

After a moment Achilles answered the door, peeking through the gap suspiciously. "What do you want boy?"

"I was told to find you, that you could train me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, leave!" The old man then slammed the door in Connor's face causing the boy to jump back, after a moment he tried again only to get a muffled answer from the other side of the door, "Get off my property boy!"

"I am not leaving!" Connor retorted just as it began to rain causing Okwaho to give a soft snort, they left the door and went over to an empty stable. With a huff, Connor undid his sleeping bag and laid on top of it, the large wolf curled up at his feet so she was between him and the entrance.

In the morning they tried to see Achilles only to be told to leave once again. Connor rounded the house to find another exit and climbed up to the balcony, Okwaho listened as he knocked on the door but Achilles yelled at him from the window before slamming it shut again.

The boy leapt from the roof into a large grass pile and rejoined Okwaho on the road, "I am not hungry, you can go hunt but be back soon."

Now that was odd, usually Connor told her to hunt by simply saying 'hunt' but now he spoke like he did to a normal person. Was he getting homesick already?

No that's not right, the boy had been acting odd since entering the Nexus, what the hell did Juno tell him?

As if reading her thoughts, Connor knelt before her and placed a hand on her head. "There was a woman in the orb, she told me… showed me you… you are no wolf but a spirit."

After a pause, she inclined her head in agreement causing Connor's eyes to soften, "You were so badly betrayed, I am sorry. I saw it all." Okwaho whined almost pathetically. She didn't want any apologies, not from this precious boy. Connor nodded in understanding to her emotional eyes, he always knew she was more intelligent than what met the eye.

"We will try again tomorrow, I will not stop until I succeed."

Knowing he will be fine without her, Okwaho ran off into the woods to explore what will be her new home. There were many scents of many animals, near the river were a small pack of wolves. The three adults and five pups looked up from drinking to growl at the newcomer, a lone wolf not part of their family.

The largest, possibly the alpha male, ran over to try and make Okwaho submit to his power only to pause as the female ran towards him with fangs bared and back arched. She was respected by the other wolves back home and she would not have these ones disrespect her.

The male's ears went back as Okwaho stood over him with fur raised and blue eyes burning, slowly he rolled down onto his back head first, submitting to her threatening growls. She was much larger than even he.

With that over, the pack gave her respectful sniffs and licks with tails between their legs, the puppies nervously rolled around her as she took a long drink from the water.

Noticing she wasn't interested in joining their pack but only to have their respect, the small group veered away with their alpha looking like he had wounds to lick.

Once refreshed, Okwaho hunted down a hare and ate it without a care of it rawness. The first time she had been skeptical but thankfully not only her appearance was wolfish but also her taste buds, though she still liked cooked food better.

Once full she decided it was time to return to Connor as the night fell, when she arrived he was in a fight with a small gang of men.

With a growl, Okwaho leapt at the ankle of one of the men causing him to cry out. Connor threw his tomahawk at the man's head and tore it out again as he ran past to attack another man.

"Shit, is that a wolf!? This kid is a savage!"

Boy and wolf attacked in unison, one immobilized a man and the other delivered the finishing blow. Everything was going fine until Connor was hit from behind with a blunt weapon, the group's boss laughed as he aimed a pistol at the growling wolf.

But before a shot was fired there was the sound of a blade slicing through fabric and skin before he fell to the ground. Achilles stood with hidden blade covered in blood, beneath his hat he eyed the boy and wolf curiously. "Follow me."

Inside the older man looked at Okwaho with tight lips, "I don't like animals in my home."

"She is no animal, she is Okwaho. You should do well to be polite to her and treat her with respect." Achilles looked at Connor with a blank face. He didn't like the boys attitude but sighed, "Then shall you and your little… lady… follow me into the sitting room. And tell me your story on the way."

**-AC-**

After cleaning out the spare bedroom upstairs, Connor settled into his new room while Okwaho lay at Achilles' feet downstairs in her attempt to let the man see she wasn't that bad when inside or a dangerous beast.

After some time he began to pat her with his foot causing her to stretch out on her side and groan like a sleepy hound.

As it became later into the night the voice of Connor sounded out through the roof, "Okwaho, bring my bag." A huff escaped the wolf and she yawned while stretching once she stood.

Under the old man's eyes, Okwaho took the small bag full of Connor's hunting supplies between her teeth and ran up the stairs. Connor thanked her as he removed his weapons and shirt, after that was done he fell back onto the bed with a small huff.

Never had he slept on something so soft. Okwaho jumped up and took up the other side of the bed with her full body, while praying that the restless boy wouldn't kick her off as he fought a dream Charles Lee.

She had lost count of the times Connor had hit her or wrapped around her body while he slept, but for some reason she always wanted to stay close to him.

Damn wolf brain.


	3. Ghosts of the future

**Chapter 3**

* * *

One morning a few months after first arriving in the Homestead, Connor and Okwaho hunted hare's before Achilles awoke and even before the sun rose.

The boy carried the small bundle of hare's and fish inside only a couple of hours later, the old man sat at the table as Connor prepared breakfast. He finally learnt how to use all the utensils in the kitchen after Achilles taught him for a few days.

After breakfast Achilles left, Connor and Okwaho went searching for him and found him climbing up into his carriage. "I am going to repair the house, and you're going to help. Get in." He tapped the door with the end of his cane.

With a nervous gulp, Connor climbed into the carriage while Achilles took the reins of two dark brown horses. Okwaho jumped up behind Connor and sat on the seat across from him, the boy stiffened when they started to move.

Okwaho stared out the window, regretting coming inside as the smells and sounds were barred from her. Maybe it would have been a better idea to sit up with Achilles?

"Okwaho…" She looked to Connor, "Do you miss them… your family?"

After a pause of silence she lowered her head in a nod, Connor licked his lips that were turning dry with his nervousness.

The boy didn't know what to make of the wolf, now that he knew what she was he couldn't help but think of all the times he treated her like a hunting hound, not knowing she had the intelligence of a human soul. Though he did know she was more intelligent than most animals, she always looked him in the eye when he spoke

It was sad to think about what her father had done to her, the Spirit had shown him her death in the forest near her home. She had been so frightened running and climbing the trees barefoot in a long white dress that almost glowed when the full moon hit it through gaps in the tree tops, so scared and beautiful.

Connor could never forget her face, her pale and terrified face.

**-AC-**

Boston was amazing, both Okwaho and Connor were in awe as they looked around with wide eyes. The streets were very different in the 18th century then it will be in the 21st century. People gave the three curious looks, they were the oddest little group. One old black man with a limp, a young boy dressed and looking like a savage, and their large 'dog' that stood above the waist and wasn't like most smaller breeds seen around town.

As Connor ran off to do his errand, Okwaho kept with the old man as many drunkards looked like they wanted to pick a fight with the dark skinned man. Even though she knew he could handle his own if attacked, she didn't want him harmed if something unexpected happened.

Noticing the men and how they eyed the wolf with caution, Achilles reached down to give her a scratch on the head in appreciation. "Let's wait in the market shall we then?" He chuckled, like he thought it was stupid to talk to an animal like this.

A huff escaped Okwaho and she trotted off in the direction of the market with Achilles following closely with one of his usual frowns. He swore there was something odd about this wolf, maybe being with humans made her different?

The old man leaned on his cane while Okwaho explored each smell without leaving the area around him, some people avoided her while others came over to give her pats. A pair of women with a young boy giggled as the large animal bounded around them with happy yaps.

When Connor returned, she ran over to his side and gave him a sniff to make sure he was fine. "What's going on?" The boy asked while looking around at groups of men and women being held back by Redcoats, many were in front of the hall yelling insults.

"That's what we're going to find out." Achilles started to waddle his way through the crowd with Connor sticking close, Okwaho rounded the crowd to watch from the side between the angry rioters and the soldier's.

And no more then a meter away from Haytham Kenway himself, Okwaho looked at him with ears twitching to listen to what he was saying to his associate.

As if sensing eyes on him, Haytham scanned the crowd. His eyes paused in recognition towards Achilles who tilted his head greeting before hobbling away in the direction of the carriage to await the materials and get a quick getaway with something went down. Connor had already rushed off to tail the rifle man.

Haytham look from Achilles' back to the large hound that was eyeing him, she had inched closer on her stomach so she was almost in arms reach. The tall man cleared his throat and looked through the crowd, trying to ignore the creature while feeling like it was judging him.

Then Charles Lee shot into the air signalling that their original plan failed but the desired effect happened. The Redcoats opened fire on the crowd, Haytham scanned the rooftop for the one that stopped the rifle man from shooting and spotted Connor.

The Templar Grandmaster tapped a soldier's shoulder and pointed up at the boy. The soldier aimed his rifle ready to shoot the boy, thinking he had been the one to originally shoot, but before he could pull the trigger he released a cry of pain as sharp fangs closed around his genital area.

Both the man and rifle fell to the ground while the wolf jumped back and with an almost demonic howl, bowled into another soldiers legs sending them flying.

"Wolf!" Many of the Redcoats leapt back in fear as the massive Grey Wolf snapped its jaws and growled viciously at them before pelting past Haytham and through an alley before anyone could think to pull a pistol out on it.

Through the town Okwaho ran, trying her hardest to catch onto Connor's scent but the strong smell of blood clouded her senses. She stopped in a dark corner to try and sneeze out the smell and try again.

Finding nothing once again, Okwaho decided to circle back around to the market and try to catch a trail to either Connor or Achilles. Her heart was beating fast with nervous fear as she looked out from the shadows.

The Redcoats were busy cleaning up the massacre, there was no sight of Haytham.

Keeping on her stomach, Okwaho crawled past the hall and towards the street Achilles had parked the carriage. Lucky for her he was still there getting the last of his needed things stored into the back.

Slowly, Okwaho made her way on her stomach towards him, past one last alley entrance she went beneath the carriage. She released a small whimper so the old man knew she was there. "Thank you for assisting this old man, here's some extra for your troubles."

The shop assistant nodded as his hand was filled with a couple of coins and walked away, Okwaho climbed out from beneath the carriage and looked up at the old man, he looked down at her with a small smile. "Couldn't find the boy? He will be fine, get up here." She leapt up beside Achilles and he petted her ear as she sat stiffly with nose twitching.

Looking over, Okwaho saw Haytham and Charles watching from the very alley she had passed before, she met eyes with Haytham and didn't turn away. The old man's hand stiffened on her turned head, he saw them too. Taking up the reins, they began to move.

The further they get away the better… Connor will be fine.

**-AC-**

When Connor returned to the Homestead a few days later, he didn't look very happy. He complained to Achilles in English then began to speak in Native as his anger rose. The older man took it all in patient stride reminding Okwaho of her own father, back before everything suddenly changed.

Connor's bad mood evaporated when Achilles held out a box and opened it to show the hidden blade gauntlet inside. Everything was going to start now. Connor looked to Okwaho as if that thought crossed over to him.

The both of them were going to have to grow stronger.

Thanking the man after trying on the gauntlet, Connor bent and gave Okwaho a hug. "Don't frighten me like that again, even to save my life." She whined in disagreement, "Never again, not when I cant protect you too."

Achilles watched quietly before commenting, "She seems… smarter then most animals."

"She is no animal, she is a spirit. One whose life was taken by betrayal, speak to her as you would a woman, a human, and she will understand." The old man snorted in disbelief causing Connor to give him a sharp look. "Come Okwaho, leave the old man to himself."

The two turned their backs on the man and strode out the room to return to their slept the night as restless as ever, Okwaho stretched out across the floor to avoid his flying kicks.

In the morning they started to assist in rebuilding the Homestead, starting with the Aquila.


	4. The greatest tea party

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Not long after Connor turned 18, Kanen'tó:kon came with the news that Johnson was trying to buy the land their village stood upon. This spurred Connor into action, he took his friends axe and threw it so it went heavily into the post.

After explaining the meaning of that action to Achilles, Connor rushed away with Okwaho at his side to gather up his sorrel stallion. The ends of his newly acquired Assassin robes flickered behind his heels in his haste.

The young man rode to Boston as fast as he could with the wolf not far behind to find out how Johnson was getting the money to buy the land and put a stop to everything. This ultimately led them to Samuel Adams and a group named 'Sons of Liberty'.

Days of following clues and listening to broken conversations, Connor discovered that the Tea Smuggling was the thing paying Johnsons wages. "I think some explosions will bring out the main foxes." Okwaho snorted in agreement and followed him through the streets.

While Boston had fascinated them the first time they arrived, Connor was already used to it after exploring numerous times when visiting with Achilles and grew sick of the greed he saw in many people. But Okwaho still found it interesting, there was much a 'hound' could do and get away with.

The tag team passed through the market, nobody noticed the wolf as she slipped beneath tables. Connor walked close to one that had warm baked bread and bumped the corner with his forearm causing one piece to roll off the table unnoticed where the wolf easily caught it and continued on her way.

Once the wolf sided with Connor halfway down the road, he took the bread and munched on it. He hadn't had anything to eat for a while and the group of stressed rebels just made him hungrier.

**-AC-**

The sun was bright above them as Connor and the rebels threw the smuggled tea boxes over the sides of the two ships. Wolf and Assassin fought back Redcoats in a dangerous unison, it was as amazing to witness as their hunting like skills.

Okwaho stopped to stare at some people when all the tea but one was now gone. Across from them on the other decking were Johnson, Pitcairn and Charles. Connor noticed the wolf was distracted as he took the final tea box from Samuel, he followed her sight to look at the three men.

Slowly Connor walked to the small amount to water between them and raised the box before dropping it with a sarcastic shrug, almost like he was some modern day street punk saying, 'What you gonna do about it? Come at me bro.'

The tight clench of Johnsons jaw at that action was visible even from afar, Charles pat the man's shoulder comfortingly before they left. That was the queue for everyone else to get out of the area before any more soldiers decided to arrive.

Connor and Okwaho ran through the streets dodging people easily, they wanted to get out of Boston and into the forests more then anything. After tonight the pair needed to go on a good hunt, mostly so Connor could replenish his supplies.

But the pair was ambushed before they could get close to the stables.

The soldier's smells were missed by Okwaho, whose nose was weakened by the smell of gunpowder and blood from the battle on the ships. So it came with a surprise when a pistol was fired and Okwaho was down with a high-pitched yelp.

"Okwaho!" A panic ripped through Connor at the sight of the still wolf, his heart seemed to stop at the sight of the puddle of red forming around her, "No!" He swung his tomahawk in a rage, Okwaho did not deserve to die, not again.

Once all soldiers were down, Connor nursed a cut on his arm while kneeling beside the wolf. She was only just breathing.

"I wont let you die… not again." The young assassin lifted the heavy wolf up and carried her the rest of the way to the stables where he pulled out healing kits from his horse bags.

A long tedious hour followed as Connor removed the bullet and cleaned the wound, tightly he bandaged Okwaho's upper body and took in a deep breath. Okwaho will live, she had to.

**-AC-**

Slowly she opened her eyes to see Connor's sleeping face. He was cradling her in his lap as he sat against the side of the stables. With a whimper she licked his chin to wake him up, his eyes looked hazy as he focused on her. When they did, his face seemed to brighten, "Okwaho… thank the Spirits…"

The hug was painful but it showed she was still alive.

After a rare cuddle from the usually stoic assassin, Okwaho let him lift her up onto his stallion and settled so she wouldn't slip from his lap.

They rode out of Boston and away from any who could harm them. For hours Connor spurred his horse on, giving the beast a few moments to rest before spurring again.

When he decided they were far enough, Connor travelled to the closest Frontier town to buy a room in their tavern. The innkeeper looked up with a sour expression at the sight of the hooded man carrying a large dog.

"I will like a room and a bucket of hot water. My… dog was shot by some poachers."

"It will cost you extra." The man went quiet as Connor dropped his heavy moneybag on the table with a clunk, greedily he counted out the funds and maybe took more then needed but the assassin didn't care. "Georgia, take him to his room!"

The innkeeper's ten year old daughter meekly led Connor up the stairs and into a room, "I will get you some hot water. Do you need bandages?"

"I have some in my saddle bags."

"Do you wish me to get them for you?" Connor nodded and explained which was his horse, the young girl left while giving the pained 'dog' a sad look.

After a moment Georgia returned with the bucket and bundle of bandages, Connor paused in taking them and reached out to the girl's bruised cheek, "Who did this?"

The girl squeaked and almost dropped the things, Connor quickly took the heavy items from her and arranged them on the bathroom floor where Okwaho was lying down.

"Was it your father? Did I make you do something wrong?"

"My… father doesn't like me leaving the house much, not after the incident last year."

"Is it alright for me to ask about the incident?"

"I have the habit of exploring behind my fathers back, I got injured in the woods and he house bound me."

"Your mother?"

"Left him, she believed he was too controlling… she was just like me." Connor looked at the girl then over to Okwaho as the wolf whimpered for his attention and pawed his hand.

"What?" Okwaho whimpered again and flicked her eyes from Georgia to Connor then tilted her head, understanding flashed through his eyes. "I live in a old Homestead and am currently rebuilding it, a inn was recently put up and I am certain Oliver and Corrine could use help and would be happy to have you live with them."

"Really? You would…? Oh yes please!"

"I will be leaving early in the morning, before anyone awakes. You can travel with us…" Georgia looked so happy it made Okwaho warm.

That night Georgia assisted Connor in healing Okwaho's wound while chatting away, "She doesn't look like a typical dog… she looks more like a strange wolf and dog breed."

Connor chuckled, "She is a pure wolf with the mind and spirit of a human. If you wish to explore the very edges of Davenport, ask her to join you and she will."

"Thank you Connor, and good bye to you Okwaho." The girl scratched the wolf under the chin causing Okwaho to thump her tail against the floor happily.

**-AC-**

Georgia joined Connor in the stables dressed in a pair of old trousers and shirt, she had her hair tightly bundled up underneath a equally stained and old hat, she looked like a young boy. She climbed onto the back of Connor's horse and tightly wrapped her little arms around him, Okwaho curled up in his lap.

Quietly they trotted out of the stables; Connor made the horse canter to the road that would lead them to the Homestead. Travel was quiet and swift, the guards that patrolled the roads didn't bother them. They only had to stop occasionally for the little girl and wolf to relieve themselves through the long trip.

The girl gasped as they came over the hill, Davenport lay out beneath them. Connor led the horse slowly down the hill and followed the carriage roads to Mile's End. Georgia was squirming in her seat with excitement as the small sized inn came into view.

When they arrived, Connor dismounted and assisted Georgia and Okwaho off, he led them inside the Mile's End. "Hello Connor! Want a drink… who's the child?" Corrine came over in her bubbly personality; she knelt to look Georgia over. "Who dare landed their hand on this child!?"

"Georgia wishes to live here and help you in the inn, her father was an innkeeper so she knows what she is doing."

"I will have a room made for her in the back and get her right to work then… first lets look at this bruise. Oh, what happened to Oakky?" Corrine noticed Okwaho was limping and covered in bandages.

"Redcoats shot her, she will heal." Georgia looked up at Connor in surprise, she thought poachers had done it.

"Of course, I believe Achilles is waiting for you."

"Thank you Corrine. Good day to you and Oliver, I will see how you're settling in later Georgia."

"Thank you Connor!" The girl wrapped her arms around his legs with a large grin, the assassin looked slightly bashful before he quickly dismissed himself.

**-AC-**

It was a relief to finally arrive in the manor, even though Achilles wasn't happy about Johnson being spared, "You will regret that."

And Connor did when Kanen'tó:kon returned with the news that Johnson was speaking with the clan leader about buying the land. He went to leave but halted when Okwaho limped out with a worried whimper.

"No Okwaho, you stay here. I wont risk your life again." She whined back at him, but didn't follow as Connor ran out to mount his horse.

'Please be safe Connor…' Okwaho watched with Achilles as the young assassin rode off to take the life of his first Templar.

Each passing day while he was away, Okwaho grew more and more restless as her wound finally fully healed. Every morning she sat out at the front steps watching the roads with whines, Achilles always looked out his window with the feeling of sadness. She looked so lonely out there.

To pass the time between the morning and night she either explored the valley with Georgia and the other children or went hunting. She was bored and frightened for Connor but kept telling herself he was fine, Achilles didn't seem worried as he didn't have contacts tell him of problems.

It was nighttime and Okwaho was curled up in the center of Connor's bed with ears flat.

"Okwaho?"

Was that her imagination? No, that was Connor's voice from down stairs. With a howling sound she leapt from the bed with a loud thump, ran down the stars and soared up into his arms, wagging her tail she rubbed against him excitedly making Connor chuckle.

"I am sorry, I am back."

"Welcome home, boy. She had been growing restless." Achilles spoke from the sitting room, Connor walked in with the wolf in his arms and sat into an armchair with her spread on his lap. "I don't think she liked being left behind."

"… I am sorry Okwaho." She sniffed at him, "I promise to not take so long next time."

Whimpering in agreement, Okwaho yawned and closed her eyes. Slowly Connor caressed her fur as she drifted to sleep.

**-AC-**

They sat together in front of a coffee and tea shop in Boston, Connor was on a bench watching people walk by from beneath his hood. On the ground Okwaho was cheerfully lapping coffee out of a dog bowl that the shop owner allowed her to use.

It had been funny walking in, the owner gave Connor the most oddest of looks when the young Assassin requested only coffee for his hound but had shrugged and made the coffee for them for a modest sum. But the coffee owner couldn't help but laugh at the hound as she leapt around her master with joy.

The discovery of Okwaho's love for coffee was Norris' fault, the hyper man had spilt his coffee in their kitchen floor when he was visiting Connor and she had begged for more. So now Connor tried to get her some coffee, probably to give her something of her past so she felt more at home here.

Connor did what he could for her, everyone though he spoilt the hound because he adored her but only he and her knew the real reason. Although he wouldn't admit that he had SOME adoration there.

Gently he stroked her back with his foot as he eyed everyone, just in case Charles Lee happened to be in town.

"Okwaho?"

Looking up while licking her chomps, Okwaho whined in question. "I will be joining the battle of Breed, Pitcairn will be there."

Knowing what he was trying to say Okwaho whined loudly, he wanted her to stay behind again. She growled in disagreement, Connor gave her a look making her whimper and put back her ears.

"Thank you."

'I hate you so much…' She thought with worry, she did NOT want to stay behind again with Achilles.


	5. Following you

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The Battle of Breed ended in Pitcairn's death but Connor didn't return right away. He went after the men seeking Washington's life.

She heard this from listening to Achilles talking to Stephane, a French Assassin recruit who used to be a chef, when Okwaho heard this she ran out of Davenport and all the way to New York in almost one breath. Wandering the streets she did her best to filter scents to find Connor but failed at that.

"What have we here? This was that Continental Congress man's dog, the one who helped dump Johnsons' tea." Okwaho stiffened as Charles and Haytham stood behind her, seeing the men she felt her tail go between her legs and ears flattened.

"Ah? I recognize this beast, back in Boston during the massacre with Achilles. Funny how it is still alive, I didn't know dogs lived that long." Haytham eyed her closely to make certain he was correct before nodding as he recognized the eyes and pattern, "A dog can't do much right now. Let's continue on, Hickey needs to explain himself."

'So they are heading to the prison…' Okwaho whimpered and tilted her head, Charles was looking at her in fascination and slowly reached out to pat her, feeling stiff she let him.

"What a beautiful hound, I haven't seen anything like it. If only I could breed her with my dogs, they would be great beasts."

"Come along Charles… is the hound following?" Haytham looked back as they both began to walk away, sure enough the hound WAS following with large innocent eyes. Shrugging he continued on, it probably got lost from Achilles and was after food, when it realises they weren't going to give it anything it should go away.

But it didn't. Okwaho followed them all the way to the prisons, a guard stepped forward as the men went to pass after showing their papers. "Sirs, your dog is…"

"It is not our dog." Haytham commented as he gave the hound a glare of annoyance, it tilted its head and whimpered up at the guard.

"Shoo you mongrel!" The guard waved his hands, Okwaho growled barring her sharp teeth before moving over to the centre of the road to sit and wait. Haytham and Charles looked at her with frowns before heading inside.

Speaking with Hickey and discovering a new Assassin, Haytham decided it was time to return home. He had enough of today's paperwork and trying to hide their schemes thanks to Hickey's slip up.

Before Haytham left Charles halted him with an anxious look. "Sir?"

"What is it Charles?" They stood in front of the cell containing their enemy, the Assassin Hickey told them about watched with longing.

"That large hound… if it follows you again is there a chance you can somehow catch her? I really desire to breed her with my dogs."

"I think 'she' is a wolf, Charles. And I also think she belongs to Achilles." Beside them the Assassin shifted catching Haytham's eye, the Savage looked a little put off. So the hound was his then and not Achilles'?

"I could tame her, imagine it, wolf-dogs!"

"I will see about it."

"Thank you sir, Hickey come. We have much to talk about."

Outside Okwaho hadn't moved a muscle, her ears twitched as Haytham came out then flattened as he made a beeline towards her with a look of purpose. She forced herself not to move as he knelt before her and petted her head.

"So you're an Assassin's hound huh? Charles is desperate to breed you with his dogs."

She sniffed making Haytham twitch, he looked into her eyes and felt uneasy like he had all those years ago. It was like this wolf knew every word he said and everything about him, but that wasn't possible because she was just an animal.

Standing he began to walk away, he turned his head to look at the wolf. It was standing and looking from the prison to him then back again as it was making a big intelligent decision.

'Connor will be in there for a few days, I guess I could stick with Haytham…' Slowly she turned and went after the man, 'I hope he will at least FEED me.'

**-AC-**

Staring with an almost snigger, Okwaho mentally smirked. 'That ass… had everything been leading up to this moment?'

She had been napping stretched out the floor in the shard of light coming through the window of the top floor of the mansion which happened to be the man's room. Haytham had walked in and gone through his cupboards, he pulled out pants and a simple shirt then began to strip.

Usually she politely left if it was someone other than Connor, as the young man knew about her and always sent her outside even though he knew she saw everything in the past, but this was Haytham Kenway. Besides Connor he was her favourite in the game, and didn't know a thing about her.

Haytham didn't even pay her any mind as he removed his clothes from that day and stood in front of his cupboard looking in to find some pants and a shirt to wear about the house, but when he felt eyes on him he looked over. Blue orbs were glued to his backside making him feel once again uneasy so as quickly as he could he randomly pulled out a pair of pants and pulled them over his hips. Did the hound just whine?

Yes she did, Okwaho was enjoying that. When Haytham looked at her again she curled up with a snort and closed her eyes. Not before checking out the muscles in his back, for an older man he had a good body. He must train and do exercised every day to stay in that shape.

Quickly Haytham left after pulling on a shirt, he felt stupid but he swore there was something about the wolf. Something inside him was crying out and telling him something was wrong and that he should be careful around it. But that was stupid… wasn't it?

Alone Okwaho yawned and stood up, using her paws she pulled down the doorhandle and went out of the room. Listening she heard Haytham walking softly around the house, quietly she went to the down the stairs study and leapt out the open window.

She ran around Haytham's yard to exercise her muscles and take in the smells, it was a large mansion for just one man. He had servants come by early in the day to do his yard and the cleaning but beyond that no one else came. Except some guests…

"Hello girl." Her ears twitched in annoyance, looks like Charles is here for his 'wolf' and to speak with Haytham. Snorting she gave him a sharp look before running back to leap through the window, howling at the front door she waited for Haytham to come down.

"What is it you annoying…?" At the door's knocking he went quiet before opening it, "Charles, here for the wolf?"

"And to talk to you, we dealt with the Assassin. He will be framed for the attempted assassination of Washington and the murder of the prisons captain."

'Poor Connor…" Okwaho worried for him but she knew the other Assassin's won't let him die. And neither will she. And nor will Haytham, as she could see the look deep in his eyes as he felt a little regretful. And also knew about what he would do, he felt this as a weak approach.

Looking to Charles nervously, she whimpered as he tied a rope around her neck and pulled her away. At the very least he would be at the hanging as well so she could easily follow him or somehow have him take her with him.

But she sure as HELL was not breeding for him.

Charles' home was almost the same as Haytham's if not bigger with live in servants. Probably for the fleet of dogs he owned, Okwaho could smell them a mile away and hear them even further. How could one man own so many?

After tying her up to a post, Charles picked his main male dog and put them in the area with her. The hound sniffed her and jumped back as she growled viciously at them, Charles looked on with tightened lips.

"Might need to take different measures…" He left, not taking the dog with him as if hoping something happened overnight. Okwaho growled at them as they got closer and backed herself into the post, she felt like a human again being pestered by disgusting men.

All night she couldn't sleep and nor the next ones.

**-AC-**

A guard held the tight rope while standing beside the hanging stadium, the crowd surrounded them like a sea of angry men and women as Connor was brought out. Okwaho perked up and growled in annoyance making the guard look at her nervously, he looked beaten up and bruised. Who dared to hit him?

Looking from Connor to Hickey, then Achilles to Connor again, Okwaho listened closely to the sounds of the Assassin's getting into place. She could hear their hidden blades sliding out and the sound of bodies falling. When everything went down she was prepared.

Blue eyes perused the crowd until she saw him, Haytham felt her eyes making him stiffen and he looked over expecting an assassin or Connor to have seen him but met her eyes instead after scanning the area. How did the wolf see him? She couldn't possibly have smelt him in this crowd so easily, right?

And then he got a surprise, the wolf lowered her head at him as if she was greeting him. The feeling of unease returned to Haytham and turned his attention to Charles, his fellow Templar hadn't even noticed Haytham dressed as a common man with hair untied and wild, he didn't even comb it this morning as he dressed in his disguise.

As Connor was being hanged the arrow meant to save him only nicked the rope, without a second thought Haytham threw a dagger to break the rope and rushed away in the crowd to find a shadowy place and watch from there.

As he moved he could hear a demonic sound came from the wolf as she ran from the guards hand and charged after Connor and Hickey, she leapt at guards attacking Connor to help him catch up to the Templar.

Just as Hickey reached Washington and his guards, Connor grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the ground before bringing his tomahawk down. Okwaho growled at Washington and his guards as they looked at the assassin defensively.

Noticing Connor wasn't giving him any attention, Washington and his ushering guards quickly ran to safety. More soldiers surrounded Connor, and then a Commander ran around the corner yell out, "Stop! That man is a hero!"

And Connor was suddenly free. Many of the crowd returned to see what happened as everything calmed down and looked guilty, the one woman who had punched Connor and spat at him looked embarrassed by her actions. As Achilles came over to steady the injured young Assassin, Okwaho moved through the crowd unnoticed until she came into an alley. Looking up she whined, Haytham gave her a harsh look from the window frame he perched against before leaping down beside her.

Okwaho sat and scratched her hind leg at the rope with whimpers, the man bent and removed it. "You couldn't have known me and Charles were going to be here… you're an animal." He sounded so perturbed and uncertain.

Quickly the man stood looking into the beasts blue eyes before stepping back to continue to observe the Assassins and wolf.

Okwaho eyed him for a moment before returning to Connor, the young man was being congratulated by the Commander, getting apologies from some people including the woman, Achilles was looking at the alleys to find out where the wolf ran off too.

"Okwaho…" Connor ignored the men around him as his eyes zoned in to the wolf as she came over with a wagging tail and happy panting, "You came all the way here to find me and followed Charles Lee? Clever."

Whimpering, Okwaho rubbed against Connor's side as he knelt on the ground to reach her level. His arms snaked around her tightly and he sighed into her fur as he tucked his face against her neck, the Assassin sounded absolutely exhausted.

From his shadow, Haytham watched with a raised brow. He could hear the Assassin speaking as he stood down wind and their voices echoed into his alley. The young man had such affection for a wolf, why?

"I think you deserve a long rest Connor, come lets go back to the manor." Achilles tapped the young man gently on the shoulder and began to hobble away, Connor nodded in thanks to the Commander. Achilles petted Okwaho on the head, "Good girl, go grab my walking stick. I lost it somewhere in the crowd."

With a small howl she sniffed the area and searched for the walking stick. Whimpering she stared at the remains of the snapped in half wood and looked back at Achilles, he wasn't going to be pleased… With practice from helping Connor carry fire wood, Okwaho lifted the two pieces of cane and brought them over.

Her tail went through her legs and she whined loudly as Achilles looked at the cane with an irritated look, with a curt thank you he took the splintered wood.

"I will personally see to acquiring your clothes from the prison." Spoke the Commander to Connor.

"Thank you…"


	6. Through the flames

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"I am sorry, I am a little distracted." George Washington sighed out as he spoke to Connor, Okwaho followed in awe towards the future first President of America. "Supplies have been going missing, I suspect it is a traitor by the name of Benjamin Church." At the name of one of his targets Connor leapt forward at the chance to assist.

With a confused frown, Washington nodded and looked down at the wolf whimpering at him. Awkwardly he petted her head drawing out a happy grunt before watching her rush after the Assassin. He could hear the man calling out and making the wolf halt, "Okwaho, go back and grab me a bag of smoke bombs. Take this then catch up to me." Connor handed down a bag of coins before riding away, in interest Washington followed the wolf to observe her. She was the most fascinating and beautiful hound he had ever seen.

He watched the wolf howling at the weapon merchant and tap her nose at a bag of smoke bombs, she put up the bag of coins and the man counted out money. From here Washington could see the man take much more than needed, and Okwaho saw too. She growled and stuck her paw over the coins making the man flinch back.

And much to both the merchant and Washington's amazement she pulled back the extra coin as if she could count. Slowly the merchant put the coins back in and placed that into the bomb bag so the wolf could carry it, Okwaho snorted and took the bag before walking past Washington.

"By god… that young man really trained that wolf well…" He looked at the wolf uneasily as she ran back the way Connor had gone. "Either that or… no can't be."

**-AC-**

Okwaho caught up to Connor in the church, she rushed in and slammed all her weight into the back of Haytham's knees. The older man cried out in surprise as he went flying to the ground with a loud thump, Okwaho stopped in front of Connor with her tail wagging.

"Well done Okwaho." Connor tucked the smoke bombs into the right pouch in his robes while Haytham rose to his feet with a frustrated look, he looked at the wolf uneasily when he recognised.

"So she _is_ your wolf then?"

"She is not MINE, she is a friend and companion. Do not speak to her like she is just a beast."

Haytham gave his son a 'are you mad' frown and went to retort but Okwaho growled out and pointed with her body out into the snow like a hunting hound, "She says the carriages have gone that way. Let me and her do the tracking."

Leading the way, Connor bent to examine the snow. "Why don't you have your… _friend_… find them?"

"Okwaho."

Haytham howled in pain as teeth latched around his ankle, he kicked out but the wolf leapt away before he could. She gave him a snort of annoyance, "What was that for?"

"For you to be quiet." Connor commented dryly as he followed the tracks, the reason he didn't have Okwaho do all the work was that if he did his own tracking skills might grow slack. And she knew this too because he told her when she gave him a questioning whimper years ago.

Her ears perked up and she growled, Connor ducked inside some fern like bushes and Haytham knelt behind him automatically. Okwaho lay in the snow and almost buried herself under as the redcoats came in view, they marched up the hill while playing their drums.

They stopped to rest making them all sigh in annoyance, "Okwaho." Connor whispered over to her, Haytham looked over at the blue eyes visible in the mound of white. "Can you distract them, make them run the other way while me and Haytham go past?"

"She's a wolf, she couldn't possibly understand all that." Connor sent his father another glare then looked back at Okwaho, the older man sighed thinking it was useless.

"And don't get shot again. Ok?" Okwaho whimpered in understanding and shook off the snow, the two men watched as she crawled through the snow towards the redcoats. Haytham went dry mouthed, had she really understand all that or just selected words?

The two men waited as Okwaho stealthily snuck up behind one of the soldiers, she stretched up and released the loudest howl making the man almost fly across the ground in his surprise. "WOLF!"

Like an arrow in the wind, Okwaho pelted through the snow in the opposite direction of Connor and Haytham. The redcoats chased after her eagerly for she was a massive beast and her fur could cost hundreds in the right hands.

Quickly the two men rushed down the road to where a broken carriage was being looked at by a muttering man. "Are you Church's man?" The driver looked back for a second with a pale look as the words went through his mind, then he charged down the road.

"Smooth." Haytham chuckled and Connor looked back at him with a glare, the half native began to walk casually after the man. "Well, hurry up…" Haytham broke off when the carriage driver came pelting back down the hill towards them with flailing arms and a loud, feminine scream. Behind him the wolf snapped at his backside with a frightening rabid growling sound.

The man almost dived into Connor's arms to escape the fangs and answered every question with whimpers as the wolf glared at him, and then Haytham shot him in the head. Both young man and wolf looked at Haytham, Connor with anger while the wolf with annoyance.

"Go on ahead."

"What are you going to do?"

"Never you mind, just do as I say." Connor sighed and looked at Okwaho, they both sent a silent message to each other. The man ran off while the wolf stayed behind and eyed Haytham as he searched the dead man's pockets.

"Great, stuck with you again." The wolf snorted and tilted her head at him. Okwaho found his tone very funny, "Look, stop staring at me already. Go keep your eyes out for more soldiers."

And to his surprise the wolf turned to stare down the road with ears at attention.

"… Oakwaawhoe…. Can you understand me?" The wolf looked at him and huffed, "No you can't understand, I must be going crazy…"

**-AC-**

He let the men capture him and take him to their camp, the leader sniggered and gave away Church's position. From the bushes Haytham could see Connor watching with a smirk as the sight of his father getting beat up, and somewhere in the background the wolf waited.

Suddenly he fought back and slammed the man's head into the wall, Connor dived out of the bushes and took down the other two. Before they could do too much else they were surrounded, and Haytham ran leaving Connor behind.

The young Assassin's voice angrily followed him, as Haytham ran the wolf passed him with a growl and sour look before she charged into the fight with a howl.

"You will get over it Connor…"

**-AC-**

"I still can't believe he ran." Connor snapped for the hundredth time, Okwaho followed him through New York with a long sigh and almost human grumble. The assassin gave her a glare before crossing his arms as they came to the meeting place, "Don't grumble at me like that."

"Talking to an animal again? You will be sent to Bedlam if you keep this up Connor." Haytham chuckled as he came up behind the young man making him spin with bared teeth.

With Haytham leading the way, the two men leapt across the rooftops while the wolf followed through the alleyways. She met up with them in an alley way across from the warehouse.

"Church you clever fox. He had replaced the men with half I don't know."

With a sigh as Connor rushed away to find an off duty mercenary, Haytham lowered himself to a bench. Okwaho sat at his side with ears perked up like a watch hound, cautiously Haytham ran his hands through her mane and examined the beads and feathers. He was curious about their tale because they looked like bone. Maybe something in the Mohawk culture?

Connor returned swiftly dressed in the clothes of the dead man, he had bundled up his robes and hidden them before coming here. He will have to do back later to get them again. "This will have to do." Haytham straightened Connor's jacket before leading the way, Okwaho skipped around like a dog so the men wouldn't pay her much mind.

"Halt."

"May the father of understanding guide us."

The guard nodded his head and looked to Connor, "You I know, not the savage."

"He is my son." Haytham spoke firmly in an almost warning tone, Connor looked at him with surprise. It was the first time his father called him son.

"Had the taste for the forests fruits eh? Go on in sir." The two men walked in with the wolf following.

Haytham bent to pick the lock, Okwaho pretended not to hear them as they fought. Then Haytham mentioned Ziio making Okwaho flinch. "How is she by the way?"

"Dead." Haytham's sarcastic eyes filled with horror which Connor didn't see as the assassin looked away.

"I am s-sorry."

"No, I watched my mother burn alive. She was killed by Charles Lee under YOUR orders, and you're sorry?" Haytham tried to reply but Connor flicked him off and stormed into the warehouse. Okwaho growled as she eyed the fake man as Haytham spoke, not realising it wasn't Church until too late.

She shouldn't have come here, Okwaho realised that know. Stupid of her to forget the fires, Connor paled and looked at her, "Okwaho…"

"Leave the hound and come on!" Haytham yelled from where he was already climbing, Connor looked paralysed. Okwaho howled in agreement to Haytham and rushed off to find her own escape route, Connor climbed up the walls while feeling a little sick.

After the climb to escape the flames and Connor's 'stunt' father and son fell into the water then resurfaced. Haytham sent Connor a glare as the young man swam past, the second the half native was on land he spun around to face the fires. "Okwaho!?"

"Forget the wolf, you shouldn't risk your life for an animal. She was old too, a wolf shouldn't have lived as long as she did."

"She is NOT a wolf…" Connor looked at Haytham with furious eyes making the man go silent, he searched the rubble with wild eyes. But no wolf appeared.

A feeling of guilt filled Haytham at the sight of his son's distress. The young man must have really loved the beast.

"Connor… lets find Church…"

"I…" Connor sighed, "I have a ship, meet me at the docks." Even if he felt surprised Haytham didn't make a sarcastic comment as he watched his son walk away with hunched shoulders.

When Connor was gone from his sight, Haytham looked to the fires as if hoping to see the wolf come out but nothing. Sighing he turned and rushed away to catch some sleep before finding Connor's ship in the morning.

**-AC-**

Church was dead and Connor discovered Washington's involvement with the death of his mother. It hurt both men when he told them he would not hesitate to kill them if they followed, Washington looked sick with regret while Haytham begged his son to let him help defend the village.

"No, you sat on this information and didn't tell me. I have had enough." Heartbroken by this discovery and sensitive after the loss of his wolf companion, Connor's eyes burned with tears that he forced down.

They watched as Connor raced off upon a stallion to save his people, Washington wobbled on his feet and Haytham was rooted to the spot, even though he had a chance to kill Washington without an assassin stopping him, he couldn't raise his blade. As Haytham stood there he knew he had to leave but he wanted to follow his son, even with the threats.

"Wolf!" At that Haytham felt something bloom in his chest, looking over he and Washington witnessed a familiar wolf pelting across the ground towards them.

"Okwaho…" Washington bent and petted the wolf, "I am sorry." She whimpered almost in understanding before looking at Haytham. She met his eyes then turned and ran off in the direction Connor went. Haytham swore he saw understanding in those eyes.

She came to the sight of Kanen'tó:kon and Connor fighting, Okwaho growled catching Kanen'tó:kon's attention. He raised his dagger with a shaking hand and said something in the Mohawk language, Connor looked at her with wide eyes filled with relief.

"O… Okwaho? You're alive!" He rushed to her and brought her into a tight hug, the sight made Kanen'tó:kon pause. It didn't look like Connor had changed into a monster with a lust for death and murder like Charles said. Looking back up to his best friend Connor said something that made Kanen'tó:kon look back with regret and apology.

He put his dagger back into the sheath and bent down to pet Okwaho on the head, he whispered something before nodding to Connor and rushing back down the hill.

"He said he was sorry, and that he is glad that you are my friend…" Connor tucked his head into Okwaho's fur with a long sigh, "Thank you for being alive…

Okwaho wanted to tell him she was happy to be alive too and hug him back.

Thankfully Connor was clever and looked her in the eyes to see what she was thinking, "I know…"

It was this understanding that made Okwaho love him deeply like a brother and proud to be by his side. With her knowledge of his future, she was glad to have saved at least one life that he held dear.

The two native best friends would live on without the knowledge of what was meant to happen here tonight.

One life that was meant to die was saved, maybe Okwaho could save another.


	7. It was Time

**Chapter 7**

**It was time**

* * *

She wandered the Frontier alone, Connor let her go by herself with reluctance. But he could understand that Okwaho wanted to have time to herself in the world. She didn't have to be by his side every second.

The young assassin worried about her back in the Homestead, but he knew she was resourceful and smart enough to stay away from human settlements. Any natives hunting in the forests would also recognise the beads and feathers in her mane, a sign she wasn't wild but a friend of one of their sibling clans.

Many pockets of small native groups came to know her on a personal level as she assisted them in hunting, in return they cooked up a meal and gave it to her, and allowed her to sleep under their hide tents. It kept her safe from the winds.

In the night, Okwaho left the safety of the Frontier and entered Boston alone for the first time. Something inside her wolfish instincts told her she must do it, also her curiosity got the better of her.

People didn't pay her any mind and only a couple of kids petted her soft fur, a small boy climbed onto her back and rode her like a horse.

Like this Haytham found her as he went to the tea and coffee store to fill up his limited stock, it was difficult to get good tea thanks to his son's actions at the port.

"Okwaho?" The wolf and child stared up, the boy looked startled.

"Is this your dog mister?"

"No, she is my sons. And she is not a dog…" Haytham chuckled lightly before kneeling in front of Okwaho to scratch her head, "Where is Connor?"

Okwaho tilted her head and whined, her ears perked forward and her tail wagged so he didn't think something was wrong with his son. The man's eyes slit slightly as he frowned deeply but the young lad on her back seemed to understand, children had better understanding of the world then adults.

"I think your son isn't here. You are the first person to call out to her, maybe she came out alone?"

"If so, I would be surprised. My son is very protective of her."

"How old is she, mister? And what is she… if not a dog?" The boy was curious about the beautiful creature he was riding, it was so tame and patient about him being on her.

"I don't know, I have seen her following my son for almost ten years and from what I have heard she was already an adult when she met him so she is older then a typical canine." Haytham hesitated about the breed, "And she is a wolf."

"A wolf? I thought they were scary." The boy looked at Okwaho, "Is she part dog then?"

"No she is fully a wolf, and the other wolves are VERY scary. I have a few scars from meeting packs in my youth." Haytham winced, he had been attacked by a pack when he was chasing Ziio all those years ago.

A whimper caught his attention, Okwaho looked up at him with her sad eyes, the look in them was as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. She had seen the scars on his back.

"She is very clever, Mister. I was telling her about my parents and she nodded when I asked her questions. Isn't that right Wolfy?"

Haytham's face rippled and he gave Okwaho a queasy look, she nodded at the question while looking back as far as she could to the boy before staring into Haytham's eyes. Knowing what he was thinking.

"I see… well I should take her home."

"Aw, ok." The boy jumped off Okwaho with a stumble and ruffled her fur before running off to his parents, who had been watching with alert eyes. Haytham gestured Okwaho to follow him, she stuck to his hip like a parasite as he got to the tea store.

"Oak my favourite girl, where is Connor?" The shop owner greeted the wolf excitedly before noticing Haytham, "Haytham? Do you know the pair?"

"Yes." Haytham answered curtly before ordering boxes of his tea, as the owner's assistant got to doing that he made a bowl of coffee for Okwaho. The old Kenway was not about to admit to this man that he and Conner were related.

It was a secret only for him, Connor and Okwaho. And a selected few.

"The wolf drinks coffee?"

"Yes, I thought it was funny too when Connor asked for it the first time. But the old girl loves the stuff which warms this man's heart." The owner held a hand over his heart happily before petting Okwaho's head as she lapped up the bowl within seconds.

"Do you find her odd?" Haytham leaned on the bench with a look on his face as if he was expecting something, the owner did the same with a gossipy grin.

"Oh yes, Connor speaks to her like he would a human. Oak listened to him with full attention and does little quirks that you would not expect from an animal. Call me superstitious, but I feel she was a human in a past life."

Okwaho gave a snort of humour making the two men send her a quick glance filled with curiosity and unease.

"You know, she nodded to a boy just before when he asked her a question. Connor must have trained her well." Haytham tried to hide his feelings and thoughts under a rational explanation. The owner shrugged.

"He may have, I will have your tea taken to your home. See you again."

Saying goodbye Haytham left with Okwaho at his heel, instead of heading home he went to a secluded graveyard and went up to the cliff to overlook the ocean, a large tree shaded them.

Together they sat staring out at the ocean spread out before them, the sun glistening from the gently ripples beautifully. It was something Okwaho had come to appreciate in her years in the AC world.

Both day and night was something to see away from the towering skyscrapers and pollution.

A gentle hand ran through her mane, Haytham stared blankly at the scene before him as he pet her and spoke gently under his breath, "You are an odd wolf."

Okwaho gave a high-pitched whining sound filled with amusement as they were surrounded by shards of light specking through the tree branches above them. Inside these shards dust and dirt visibly floated down on the gentle breeze, occasionally a leaf surfed down on the rays before being carried away.

It was very peaceful. The calm before the terrible storm.

Together they stayed seated, not saying anything more as they thought about everything that had led up to this moment. Okwaho felt her heart clench as she thought about what was going to happen soon.

It was only Haytham and Charles Lee left, the battle at the prison was going to happen in the next few weeks.

This was probably going to be the last time she saw Haytham before the fight.

The man felt eyes on him and looked over, Haytham twitched when he met sad eyes and was drawn into them. It was magnetic and sent a chill through him, as if the wolf's gaze had surrounded him with suffocating water.

He could not look away as much as he fought against it and Okwaho was not about to release him easily. She tried to get her message across to him with her eyes, to leave the Templar's, that Charles was nothing more then a cruel madman thanks to the power Haytham gave him over twenty years ago.

But it didn't reach across their link. Haytham was finally able to break away and stand with a stumble to get away from the enigma that was a wolf, panting as if the stare had physically worn him out he gave Okwaho an uncomfortable look before turning on his heels and trudging away.

Okwaho watched his back with broken eyes, and then raised her head to gave a long, mournful howl that echoed off the tree branches. It was a sound that made Haytham stop to look back at her for a moment, and nearby passer-by's to look up at the lonely wolf with awe and horror.

It was the cry of the wolf-kind, saying goodbye.

Goodbye to a soul soon to leave the world.

**-AC-**

The Homestead came into view as she ran over the hill, she had left Boston the second Haytham left her sight, fleeing from guards who came to realise she wasn't a dog. Okwaho's paws hurt a little from her endless running and she panted heavily.

In the safety of the assassin's land, Okwaho slowed to a limping walk and went to the river to gulp down water. The cool liquid relieved her parched throat, it soothingly gushed down through her mane and down her shaking legs.

Once she was quenched she walked back to the mansion, her steps getting more and more sluggish and by the time she reached the door she was moving like an old dog.

Howling at the door caught Connor's attention, he rushed down the stairs to let her in and looked at her with concern. Okwaho limped inside and went straight for the fireplace. The young man sat on the ground beside her and messaged her aching muscles.

"Are you alright?"

Okwaho gave him an appreciative whine, and a nod.

Feeling herself relax the wolf closed her eyes and slept. Ignoring her fears of what was to come, sooner then she had originally thought.

She didn't realise it until she woke up.

Waking up in the morning to a dark room lit only by the flames, she was greeted with Connor and Achilles fighting about something in the entrance at the foot of the stairs, their voices muffled but the fights content was easy to be overheard by the wolfs acute ears, it was Charles Lee as per usual.

Okwaho's ears perked up and she felt chilly dread fill her and went tense.

It was time.

Quickly Connor gathered his things while saying he was going to get the fleets to attack the prison Charles was held, to finally kill the man he despised. As quickly as possible Okwaho joined him and whimpered, "No. Stay here and rest."

Feeling frightened she whimpered in disagreement making Connor kneel and bring her into one of his rare hugs.

"Stay here please."

Hearing a small tremor in his voice made Okwaho tense up and do nothing else, Connor stood back up after running his fingers through her fur all the while Achilles watched attentively. Finding their interactions as odd and curious as always.

"Thank you, I will be back once I have killed Charles Lee." And he was gone, to kill his own father instead.

The very knowledge of this fact made Okwaho whimper and squirm where she sat for nearly an hour, she tried hard to resist stalking him but knew Connor would notice her presence in a second.

Achilles came back from his room and spotted her sitting where he had left her, after two whole hours. Her eyes never leaving the front door.

"He will be fine, old girl." Achilles bent down with a pained groan and stroked Okwaho on the head to try and calm her down, "He always works it out somehow."

'But he wont this time, can't you see that?' Okwaho wanted to yell at him, to pull a big fuss as if she was a rebelling teenager. A stage she went through when she was twelve after her mother passed away and her father grew overprotective.

Blind to her cries, Achilles slowly stood with a wince and went to sit in his seat, but had to halt half-way when there was a knock on the door. Okwaho's ears perked up and she took in a whiff of their surprise guest.

Recognising the smell the wolf rushed to the door with howls and barks making Achilles rush to open the door.

Before them stood Kanen'tó:kon and the clan-mother, unable to understand each others language more then a few words but knowing they were friends, Achilles let them in and led them to the study.

Kanen'tó:kon looked around with open mouth awe, he had seen the mansion on the outside but not inside, it was amazing just as he had imagined as a child. For a moment he wondered if Connor felt like this when he first arrived here.

"We come for Okwaho." Spoke the clan-mother to Achilles, "Spirits speak… give her gift…"

That caught both the wolf and old mans attention and their eyes bulged when the aged woman brought out a golden orb, it was a piece of Eden, where the woman got it was questionably a mystery.

"Spirits give Okwaho… old form… stop the boys."

Old form? Stop the boys?

**-AC-**

Fear filled him as his father appeared from the smoke instead of Charles Lee, the sound of ringing thanks to the cannons made his stomach slosh and twist worse then it would have if he was normal.

"Where is Charles Lee."

"Gone, you will not kill him. I will end you here!" They fought, it was the hardest battle Connor had ever fought both physically and mentally. He didn't want to kill his father.

Haytham smoothly knocked the already dazed Connor around, and then a cannonball hit the wall behind him causing an explosion of rubble to send him crashing to the ground. His face ripped down his cheek as he landed on sharp rocks causing blood to stain his skin and clothes.

Mere feet from him, Connor wobbled and tried not to vomit. The ringing was getting louder and louder causing everything to spin and his vision to blur around the edges. Even so he held his sword up as he focused on his father.

Like a crack of lightning the Kenway's clashed again, Connor threw Haytham into two barrels while the older man was able to get a fist into his son's jaw causing his lip to split more then it had.

Another cannonball sent them both sprawling, their vision very similar now. Every thing was glassy and surreal. It was like they were in someone else's body watching these events roll out.

Blood splattered the ground; they couldn't even feel the pain of swords and hidden blades slicing their skin. Nor did they register anything but each other.

So the sound of bare feet in liquid went unnoticed.

The ground exploded sending them tumbling. They couldn't move now and were only able to roll on the ground, blood covered them and they didn't know who released the most. All they knew was they had to kill or be killed.

As they met eyes, they felt all their strength vanish and they simple flopped. Vision faded until they could see only black and a pinhole amount of that around them.

Ever so barely they noticed the third person's bloody feet above them, slim and delicate unlike their own feet, "Sleep Connor. I will watch over you as I always have…"

Then the warmth of the golden light soothed them into deep sleep.


	8. Please

**Chapter 8**

**Please**

* * *

Awakening with a start, Connor looked around wide-eyed and heart beating. Beside him his father slept on without knowing the danger he was in.

His vision was clear and the pain was nothing but a dull throb.

Above them the clan-mother, Kanen'tó:kon, and Achilles waited. The young Kenway had no idea how he and his father got here, all Connor remembered was a light and…

Connor met Achilles and Kanen'tó:kon eyes, he could see the unease and awe in their gaze making him come to realize something, "Where is Okwaho?" With a nervous swallow Achilles looked behind him drawing Connor's eyes to the unconscious wolf, quickly he rushed to her side and checked for a pulse.

It was weak. Frightening so.

"What did you do to her?" Connor eyed the others with an accusing look while wrapping his arms around Okwaho protectively.

The clan-mother replied in her jumbled English with hushing sounds to sooth him, "Spirits gave her chance… save you and father…"

"What? What do you mean… the person in the prison…" Connor answered his own question as he realized why Achilles and Kanen'tó:kon looked so horrified, they now knew the truth of the wolf.

"She… touched the gold orb and there was a woman with us…" Achilles looked like he saw a ghost, "The wolf turned into a woman… how is that possible?"

While stroking Okwaho's side gently Connor told them the truth, "Okwaho was murdered by her father… she was reborn as a wolf… given a new life. I met her shortly before the fires that took my mother."

"That is why she understood so much?" Asked Achilles with a shake in his voice, the clan-mother had given him a broken story but hearing Connor say it as well made him feel cold.

"Yes, even reborn she held onto her past, her human mind." Bending down while looking afraid Connor whispered into her fur, "Come on Okwaho. You cannot die again… please don't…"

Running all the meetings with the wolf through his head, the older man came to believe that everything Connor said had to be true. There was no other explanation to how she acted.

A small whine came from Okwaho catching the attention of everyone in the room, they looked to the wolf with hope. Hope that she would open her eyes and be all right.

Slowly Okwaho's eyes fluttered open making them sigh with relief, she looked from Connor to the still unconscious Haytham then around the room. Then the relief that the humans all felt began to die again as her eyes slipped closed.

"No, no don't you dare. Okwaho open your eyes… help her!" Connor yelled up to the people around him, it snapped Achilles into attention. He rushed around the house gathering what they could while the clan-mother knelt to hum a prayer.

The three natives droned together in the prayer, Connor's voice shaky as he hugged his long time friend in his arms. She was fading and he could sense it.

After finishing the short prayer, the clan-mother turned to Connor and said something in Native before waving her hand to Kanen'tó:kon, they left their brother to the company of his guardian and father.

"What did she say?" Asked Achilles as he came back with a bundle of cloth.

As he dropped the fabric Haytham snapped away with a jump and eyed the room with curious eyes, when they fell on the weeping Conner and his wolf he went stiff.

"That all we can do is make her comfortable and hope that Okwaho can fight against her affliction." Connor wrapped Okwaho in the cloth and carried her upstairs to his room, he laid the large wolf out across his bed.

Behind him the other men followed and took up positions around the room, Achilles on the edge of the bed beside Connor and Haytham sat up on the window ledge. He wondered how on earth he ended up here and what happened to Okwaho.

His presence was ignored, and he knew that the two assassins would not pay him any mind even if he left. But something caused him to stay, Haytham felt inside that this was a chance for… something.

Okwaho had saved his life, he knew that somehow, Haytham couldn't kill Connor and would have been killed instead. Thinking back the man came to understand why Okwaho had given him that look under the tree.

She was warning him of his impending death.

**-AC-**

Night after night Achilles and Haytham gathered food and brought it up to Connor, the young man never once left his friends side, waiting for the great wolf-woman to open her eyes.

Others from the Homestead came to visit, bringing gifts of food and small items they made themselves, Okwaho was as important to them as Connor. She had helped to save every single one of them.

They went into the room to whisper encouragement to both Okwaho and Connor before leaving; Achilles and Haytham always took up the same positions to await the wolf's awakening, or passing.

Though they prayed it was the former.

By the fifth day, Achilles finally dealt with Haytham. The Templar had his hands tied up with rope around his wrists, and tight fabric over his hands to keep him from picking open his binds.

With his hands bound, Haytham still sat upon the windowsill, watching over his son whenever Achilles left to cook up a small meal. Even if they fought each other, intent on killing the other Kenway, he wanted to keep Connor safe.

And he was relieved that he was captured, that Connor didn't die.

Not that he would admit it, but he found so much of Ziio in Connor. And that was enough for Haytham to love him.

Achilles came back and forced Haytham beneath the stairs, the large room made his brow rise. He did not see this during the time he and his friend Shay destroyed the assassin guild here.

"You will stay in here." The old man had Haytham sit in a seat in front of a table and wall. Upon the wall were paintings of all his old friends in the Templar order and him.

Beside his there was a mark in black paint saying, 'Captured' and beside the others but Charles it said 'Deceased.'

Only Charles remained, and the fact that Haytham was here being tied to the metal ring in the wall above the table meant Achilles wanted Connor to go after him now.

The very thought made Haytham tense up and begin to worry for his best friend and colleague.

When alone Haytham whispered to himself, "Run away Charles… and please let Connor live…"

**-AC-**

It was with great reluctance and Achilles' persuasive nature that Connor travelled through the frontier to finally end his worst nemesis; he came to New York and hunted Charles to the shadow of a church.

There he found hoards of people gathering in front of Charles, seeing this Connor hid behind a wall and listened in.

"Haytham was a close friend of mine, he had high hopes for me and I let him down. But in the name of him, I will do my best to made the world a better place, free of his murderer, and stop anymore ever happening."

The people cheered and wept, Connor was surprised that Charles thought Haytham to be dead, it made him wonder about the state of the prison. Was it so bad that they didn't need a body to call him dead.

But then, why did they think Connor was still alive?

Slowly Connor blended into the crowd and made his way to Charles, but it was a trap and guards caught him with ease.

Connor snapped and glared at the soldiers then sent the look back to Charles who looked down at him with spite and a sad look.

"Haytham told me to run, that he would be fine… that was my mistake."

As he squirmed to try and free his hidden blade arm, Connor was dragged behind the church and a guard roughly pushed him against the side of a carriage used to transport prisoners, the man jeered and insulted Connor causing the young man to take a hideous whiff of his foul breath.

When given the chance, Connor head butted backwards into the guards teeth and fought through the guards that swarmed him, leaving only one guard alive.

Making sure only the one was left and that they were unable to fight, Connor gripped his uniform's collar and pulled him close, "Where did Charles Lee go?"

"T-To the port. He is to catch a ship…" Before he could finish Connor rapped him on the head with his sword hilt, knocking the man out, then fled in the direction of the port.

When he arrived, pushing through a pair of star-struck lovers, Charles spotted Connor and took off towards the shipyard and tried to take sanctuary inside one of the large galleons that was getting built.

Connor took chase without hesitation, ignoring the other guards that fired upon him and kept Charles in his sights. He leapt and climbed over fallen planks inside the ship, the Templar was tearing it apart.

On the deck Connor tackled Charles from behind sending them crashing to the wood then snapping through it, both men became dazed and felt pain.

When Charles turned to try and kill Connor, the young man was able to swing out his hand and stab Charles in the shoulder. Missing the initial target of his throat.

"GAH!" Charles leapt back and shoved Connor's head backwards into the wood as he did so, causing the assassin to black out for a moment, allowing him to escape.

Snapping back to awareness, Connor pulled himself off the metal bar that went through his stomach, pinning him to the boat. Clenching the wound he limped out of the burning ship and was halted behind the shipyard by a man that knew Charles was a lying madman.

"He went into the Frontier, probably no further then the entrance."

"Thank you."

It was hard work to reach the pub inside the Frontier with his wound but Connor made it with some of his consciousness still there.

At the door he paused, hearing the joyful music inside, music he was going to change very soon into screams. Inside Connor dodged dancing drunks to find Charles alone in a room next to a dusty window, nursing a bottle of beer and his injuries.

The man looked up with his dark eyes and didn't seem all that afraid or surprised that Connor had found him, the assassin sat and took a swig of the offered drink after making sure it wasn't poisoned then leaned over.

"Haytham is still alive."

Hope and relief filled Charles' eyes to hear his mentor and friend was alive and whispered back in a croaky voice, "You two are related yes?"

"We are." That was enough, Connor pulled out a dagger and ran it through Charles' heart, killing him instantly. Once the deed was done, Connor waited a moment as he went cold. It was finally over.

Now he had to get home to Okwaho and make sure she was still alive.

**-AC-**

"The deed is done." Said Connor the second he entered the house and saw Achilles in the study.

Achilles nodded before taking Connor to the washroom to tend to his wounds, "Good. Haytham is upstairs."

"Is she…" Dread filled him when Achilles gave him a blank look while tying bandages around his torso. When he was done, Connor rushed up the stairs as best as he could and looked to his bed where he last saw the wolf.

Okwaho wasn't there.

"Where is she?"

Before Achilles could answer Connor was off again calling the wolf's name with a tremor in his voice, he stepped out onto the porch causing his father to look over with dull eyes rimmed with red.

Haytham saw Connor coming up the road and started to cry without defiance, he knew Charles was gone and it hurt. But seeing his son in a bad form made him stand from the rail he was leaning on and look concerned, "Connor…"

But the man didn't even look to him, but the one that gave him company in his miserable stage.

"Okwaho!" The wolf barked and gave a whimper as she ran to him, Connor fell to his knees and held her in a tight hug, "Thank the spirits…"

The sight made a small smile rise on Haytham's lips; it was good to see some happiness in the world, after so much sorrow.

"She woke up two days ago." Said Achilles.

"Been keeping me company the whole time." Haytham spoke with a raspy voice catching Connor's attention.

The young assassin looked up to his father with guilt and apology when he realized his appearance, "I killed Charles… I…"

"I know." Haytham said, cutting into Connor's apology, "Now only I am left."

"What will happen to him?" Asked Connor as he looked to his Assassin Mentor.

"I will have to give him over to the main Mentors for judgment… I don't know what will happen to him."

For a moment Connor and Okwaho felt a little regretful for letting Haytham live, but they hoped he would be treated better then he treated his own prisoners, and maybe be shown how wrong he was about the world and Assassin Order.

That being a cruel Templar was not the best option, if he wanted to change the world he had to be better.

Better then the Templars, then the Assassins, Charles, and better then Braddock the Bulldog. A man Haytham had slowly turned into over the years.

If Ziio saw him now, she would have treated him as she had the corrupted Redcoat, a dagger through his throat.

But there was hope, and that was all anyone could hold onto in a world like this.


	9. Honor to the Name

**Chapter 9**

**Honor to the Name**

* * *

Haytham and Connor spoke very little, the young assassin spent days sleeping off his disabling wounds and Okwaho slept at his side, still recovering from her own.

The wolf thought over what had happened to her when she touched the Apple of Eden. It had felt warm, but numbed her as it sapped so much energy out of her small body.

Even if the ones that came before, be it Juno or someone else, had given the power to change into her human form she was still not like Altair, Ezio, or Connor. She didn't have any of the old Civilization blood inside her.

She was lucky not to have been killed, or turned mad, howling and tearing apart anyone around her like the wolf she had become.

But it felt like she lost something, a chance.

Okwaho wanted to be a wolf, to be at Connor's side in the unnoticed form. Maybe the gift was to actually completely change her back into a human and she rejected it, causing a major consequence.

It was a mystery that she probably would never learn about.

A whimper shattered the quiet, Okwaho found herself face first in the floor as Connor kicked her off in his restless sleeping. Even after killing Charles he kept rolling around and swinging his hands in fisted punches.

With a grown Okwaho left and plodded through the house, creaks of wood filled the rooms as if it was haunted. She stretched and hopped around until she finally hit the candle that opened the staircase.

As quietly as possible she stalked downstairs, the doorway closed by itself with a soft click, not waking the Templar inside.

What did wake Haytham was rug being pulled up over his body and a heavy wolf lying under it with him, where he slept on the ground, uncomfortably.

"Okwaho…" Haytham ran his fingers through her fur and held her tightly across his chest, he was freezing cold and her fur was warmer then the thick rug, "Thank you."

The wolf gave a replying grumble into his ear from where she rested her nose. Together they fell asleep, and thankfully the older man did not share his son's restless nights.

In the morning Achilles found them like this, at the Mentor's entrance Haytham peered up with blurry eyes. The old man did not try to be quiet.

"I see Okwaho has joined you, to get away from Connor's punches I assume."

"My father was a restless sleeper, so was Ziio." Answered Haytham as he slowly sat up, not disturbing the sleeping wolf.

"That girl is amazing." Achilles gestured his head to Okwaho, meaning he was talking about her and not Ziio.

"She is odd."

Achilles' eyes flashed with amusement and understanding, he now knew the secret, though didn't know how to handle it still. He was beginning to speak to Okwaho as Connor did.

Like a human being.

"That she is." He said in a mystic tone making Haytham give him a questioning look, but the old man left after gathering whatever it was he wanted.

Hearing the stair door slam closed made Okwaho snap away with a deep growl that lasted only a few seconds, realizing where she was she stood and stretched to the ground, sticking her wagging tail high in the air.

Cracks and pops snapped off the walls as Haytham slowly rolled up into a sitting position, Okwaho winced. That was his spine… it sounded painful.

"I am fine." Haytham said while pushed Okwaho's concerned nose away, he leaned against the table's leg and sighed, "I am getting to old to sleep on a hard floor."

A wolfish snigger bounced off the walls make Haytham blink at Okwaho, she was baring her teeth in a scary looking grin causing him to tense up as he usually did around the wolf.

"Okwaho…" He paused when he caught her undivided attention, "I have a journal that I want given to Connor when I am… gone…"

Haytham felt stupid for saying this to a wolf, but something made him say it, the rare blood of ancient Assassin legends told him there was something about this wolf.

For a moment he blinked, the colours of an ally glowed before his eyes as he used Eagle Eye, and something tightened in his throat.

Above the wolf stood a shape created by the blue lights, forming into the outline of a woman in a long dress. Every other time he had used Eagle Eye near the wolf all he saw was silver around her.

The sight of the human shape made him… almost frightened… did something happen that he didn't know about?

Connor joined them, he had been searching everywhere for Okwaho, not liking her leaving his beside and sight.

"Okwaho…" He paused when he noticed his fathers eyes and used his own Eagle Eye to see what he saw, "Oh…"

"What is that…?"

"That is Okwaho… I told you she is a friend and not a beast." Connor knelt beside Okwaho as she looked at them in confusion, "The orb must have done something to show us the shadow of her former self.

"She is a… spirit? Like the one Ezio saw?"

"No… she is a murdered girl, given a new life. She chose to watch over me."

"…" Haytham looked at the outline of the face, she was possibly only a few years younger then himself. If what Connor said was true, then it was a waste of a beautiful life.

And a beautiful woman. Okwaho was beautiful as a wolf and as a human.

As if knowing what his father was thinking Connor said, "She was beautiful… I saw a vision of her running from her killer…"

Okwaho gave him a small whimper, she didn't like hearing this making the young man apologize. Her killer had been her father after all, someone she loved and trusted even if he was overbearing at times.

It used to be her favorite joke to her work mates; that her father was the witch from Rapunzel. It was an annoyed, but fond joke.

Having him kill her… it was horrible and she rather forget it and remember him before the insane rage overtook him. A kind old man who loved fart jokes and Australian beer.

To let the men continue talking, Okwaho rushed from the room, she had struggled a little to open the stair door but when out she went outside to soak in the sun.

Her weakness after the Apple was still there, she felt like she was bruised and kicked about. But Okwaho was quick at recovering and would be fine in a few more days.

On the gentle wind Okwaho could hear music coming from many directions, a jolly song from the pub, and a more dark and haunting one from down at the Aquila. Both told a similar story but in different ways.

It was something she was familiar with, there were many things in this world and timeline that were the same as the 21st century. Music, art, family, war, and secluded forests.

Okwaho looked to the sky and breathed in, there was only one thing different that she found highly enjoyable, especially in this form.

The air was clear of overpowering pollution caused by noisy cars and factories.

Ok… so there were more then one thing that was different, but they were very close in similarities. Carriages were loud too and… no never mind…

**-AC-**

After healing and having Haytham sent to the main Assassin conclave, Connor and Okwaho went back into their old routine. Hunting in the morning followed by a day of organizing assassin recruits then followed by assisting the Homestead's citizens.

And being a fantastic pair of matchmakers.

It was a day of happiness when Norris finally married the love of his life, the party went into the night and Connor wanted to leave, to speak with Achilles about his father, and everything else.

The happy night was ruined when Connor and Okwaho returned to find Achilles slouching in his seat before the fire, not breathing. His chair was angled as if he had been staring at the covered painted, questioning himself whether or not he wanted to see it again before he passed.

Hoping it was not as he feared, Connor rushed to his side and examined him before lowering his eyes to his furry friend; they met each other's eyes with understanding. The old Mentor had passed away.

It hurt in their chests. Although Okwaho knew it was coming, it still tore at her heart and made her eyes tear up, the old man was a friend and had only just begun to speak to her like a human being after what he witnessed with the Apple.

Achilles had told her secretly about his wife and son before he knew she was 'human' and when the truth came out he then started to be more open and detailed in his stories.

It had been her hope that these conversations would get Achilles to look at the painting, Okwaho felt guilt rack her form. She should have stayed with him.

Walking into Achilles' room Connor pulled the sheet from the bed and returned to wrap the man in it after removing his weapons and the letter grasped in his hand, once he was done he carried Achilles out and laid him beside the graves of his wife and son.

Alone, not wanting to ruin the mood of the wedding party, Connor dug a deep hole. Okwaho attempted to help with her claws but had a shovel of dirt dumped onto her head. Connor was blind to everything around him.

So she sat away from him and watched him slave all night, then when Achilles' body was finally placed into the ground he began to fill the hole again.

A early rising man noticed them from the road and realized what was going on when he drew closer, he ran down the road telling everyone he saw the horrible news, "Achilles is dead."

Everyone, including the newly wedded couple, came to see the old man off, they hadn't even gotten changed out of their sleepwear and only wrapped up in rugs. The priest said the prayers as the hole slowly filled up.

Then when all was done everyone filed away, Norris was the last to stay behind, the man place his hand on Connor's shoulder, "Let me do the rest."

"No you should go, you have a wife to comfort."

Knowing him to be correct but still hating to leave him, Norris looked to Okwaho, "Keep him company."

At her agreeing howl the miner went to find the others, who had all gone to the pub to mourn the old mans passing, it had gone from happy to sad in only one magical night.

Finally Connor finished burying his Mentor and leaned on his shovel to fight off the exhaustion that threatened to topple him into the soft dirt. Okwaho sat at his side like a pillar, it reminded him of the time they first met.

So long ago she had stayed at his side as he fought against a concussion, keeping him standing, and now here she was once more being his strength.

"Never leave." He whispered causing Okwaho to look up at him with understanding eyes, "Please don't go…"

Whining, Okwaho tried to tell him that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, she had promised to stay by his side, to bring honor to the name he gave her after Ziio's passing.

And she had nowhere else to go, at Connor's side was her only home, and she would continue to protect him and watch over him until old age takes her as it had Achilles.

As she sat staring at the dark dirt before her, she knew she had succeeded.

Okwaho brought honor to the name by his side.


	10. Wolf of Ninety

**Chapter 10**

**Wolf of Ninety**

* * *

It had been years since the day they first met, when she arrived in the world of Assassin's Creed. Years after Charles Lee was finally killed.

Almost forty in fact.

Okwaho was now an old wolf reaching towards seventy, she could walk easily enough but jumping, fighting and running hindered her causing the now older Connor from taking her hunting with him anymore, or on missions.

Instead he had her stay at the manor, watching over his grandkids as he and his children did the hunting and fighting instead.

Over thirty years ago Connor found himself a woman, another assassin, they had boy and girl twin's only months after their wedding, both beautiful.

Now they were in their early twenties, the son had a three year old son with his own wife, and the daughter was yet to meet a man she could learn to love.

Both followed their father and mother down the assassin line, hoping to be as great as their old man and have a friend like Okwaho.

They all treated her like an Aunt or grandmother, and in a way she was. When Connor's daughter complained about the lumber boys that kept flirting with her, Okwaho listened.

When the son came to her to escape the screams of his child and complaints of his once more pregnant wife, Okwaho kept him hidden and calm.

And when the two women came to give her coffee and food, Okwaho devoured it in only a few gulps like the pig she was.

Then finally when Connor came to her every day to sit in Achilles' old chair to speak with her about their past together and his day, Okwaho curled up on his lap remembering the time she had.

And when the baby was born and the daughter finally met a man and had a child with him, Okwaho listened to every baby babble even if she didn't understand.

Not much of that changed in the ten years of this that followed.

**-AC-**

One day, ten more years after the last two grandkids were born, Connor sat with her on the stairs at the manor's entrance, speaking once more about the past, as he too was beginning to age. He looked much like Haytham, only he still had his Mohawk.

Said Mohawk was adorned with beads, similar to the ones Okwaho always had in her fur, these ones represented those he loved.

Coloured beads for his children and grandkids, three white ones for his wife and kids spouses. A Assassin's crest for Achilles, there was one carved into the shape of a Templar cross for his father, who passed away after years of working to gain trust in the Assassin's order and get revenge on the man who had killed his father.

The truth had all come out about how he was used as a tool and blinded by lies, Haytham had turned to become a large Assassin, dragging Shay back into the folds with his silver tongue. He showed the other former Assassin how the Templar's were worse then the Assassins.

Haytham had left with Shay after a few years to create an Assassin guild inside the new country that England found during the hunt for Charles Lee, protecting as many as the black folk they found as possible from the blades of Templar's hiding in the redcoat ranks still.

Before Haytham had passed away after years serving in the new country, he had sent a letter to Connor along with the bone of a crocodile he had slayed saying the new land was hot with red sand, frightening weather and dangerous wildlife. It was hell on earth, his words exactly.

It made Okwaho proud, she always had a love for Australia, her country of birth.

Which brought her back to the final bead, shaped like the head of a wolf. That was for her, and it was the one that Connor took the most care of, he even polished it every day to keep it in goo care.

"Okwaho, never leave me." Connor whispered wistfully while running his fingers through Okwaho's mane, she looked up at him sadly but whined in agreement.

Petting her once more the aging assassin went inside to play a game with is young ones, he was teaching them how to play chess. Okwaho sat outside looking into the forest, she felt weary.

For almost sixty years she was with Connor, she was now getting close to ninety, about as old as any human could get in this timeline. She would have liked a life like a normal human, to have children of her own.

She desired it so much she almost went off with the wild wolves to join them, but she held firm, Okwaho would not leave Connor for any reason in the world. Except maybe for one, one she wanted to shield him from.

Looking inside as laughter filled the manor she smiled longingly on the inside and listened as she waited. Watching the sun slowly lower across the trees and listening to the howls, which she echoed after a pause.

In the dead of night, Okwaho finally left.


End file.
